Isabella, el Cepo y Algo Más
by Mora Flynn Fletcher
Summary: Para tomar en cuenta para este fanfic, las edades son 1 año más que las actuales tomando en cuenta la 4ta temporada, quedando de la siguiente forma: Phineas: 12 Ferb: 11 Isabella: 12 Candace: 16 Jeremy: 16 En este fic quise captar algo especial, como lo son los sentimientos pero en la edad de niños, no como adolescentes, ya algo más maduros, sino más inocentes en su actuar.


**Fanfic One Shot: "Isabella, el Cepo y Algo Más"**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**"Phineas y Ferb" y sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh**

* * *

**- **Un día soleado y fresco, típico del inicio de un nuevo verano transcurre en Danville, cual reloj suizo rigiéndose por la madre naturaleza, Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb se preparan para un día más, el cual, según su consigna, debe ser "el mejor de todos".

- Sin tener nada preparado, como casi lo usual, el pelirrojo y el peliverde salen de la sala de estar de la casa Flynn-Fletcher y se ubican debajo de su tan amado árbol, el que ha visto la mayor parte de sus aventuras, y claro está, de su evolución –

- En parte de su proceso de crecimiento, Phin y Ferb ya no eran de hacer inventos o planes solo por placer o egoísmo solapado con orgullo, sino que, en la medida de lo posible, eran con fines de ayuda hacia otros, ya fuese la Alcaldía de Danville, su propia hermana, o alguno de sus amigos –

- Y esto último martillaba fuertemente en el psique de Phineas, ya que, en casi el cien por ciento de los casos, instintivamente pensaba en Isabella, no como vecina o sujeto de ayuda como hace un verano, sino ahora como su mejor amiga...pero aun así sentía que había algo más, pero por más ecuaciones que realizara en su mente calculadora, no podría descifrar ese sentimiento –

- Mientras ello pasaba por su mente, Candace se asomó desde la ventana de su cuarto, con su típica mirada de sospecha hacia los chicos. Al ver que no ocurría nada, solamente se dejó decir: -

- ¡Chicos!, hoy tengo cita con Jeremy acá en casa, traten de no fastidiarme con sus inventos –

- A lo que Phineas asintió de forma despreocupada en el tono de su voz: -

- Descuida, aun Ferb y yo no tenemos una idea clara – a lo que Ferb ratificó moviendo su cabeza con un claro Sí –

- Eso espero..., y si hacen algo - con voz un tanto más calmada – que no interfieran con mi cita –

- ¡Claro!, ¡entendido hermana! – señaló Phin de forma entusiasta –

- Ni siquiera había terminado de sacar sus palabras de la boca, cuando su instinto lo hizo ver hacia la puerta del patio dando hacia la calzada, cual segunda naturaleza impulsada con el reloj biológico que todos llevamos y nos hace actuar bajo instinto... –

- Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendooo? –

- Saludó Isabella con su casual frase y la típica simpatía, cual misma que Phineas ya era receptivo, que hace un tiempo atrás se dio cuenta – gracias a la misma Isabella – que era más que vecindad o gratificancia , era algo que trascendía esas barreras, pero que aún no lograba concebir –

- ¡Hola Isabella! – Saludó con sus ojos llenos de emoción – estamos Ferb y yo ideando nuestro plan diario, aunque a decir verdad no tenemos nada en concreto –

- Mientras él hablaba y explicaba "cosas técnicas", Isa aun recordaba el cambio entre el Phineas del pasado verano, totalmente frío y que le hizo pasar muy mal en París, y el de ahora que es mucho más receptivo, que ya sabía que él por dentro sentía algo fuerte, lo cual era una gran ganancia, pero que hacía falta un pequeño gran paso, pero que para el estado actual respecto al pasado, la misma Isa pensaba "Ya es ganancia, por lo menos ya me da mi sitio, aunque no del cien por ciento como yo quisiera, pero bueno, ¡que podemos hacer!, tal vez cuando crezca más ya podrá discernir lo que siente y entender eso que le oprime el pecho" –

- Bueno - señaló al final Phin – si quieres, podemos ayudarte en algo, algún trabajo en la Guarida de tu tropa, o bien algún parche faltante – a lo cual Isa dijo: -

- Bien, déjame consultar... –

- Mientras Isa sacaba el manual de logros de su bolsillo, y procedía a abrirlo para revisar algo que tuviese pendiente, Phineas pensaba: -

- Vaya, de verdad soy afortunado de tener una amiga como ella... Y SABER QUE FUI TAN PATÁN CON ELLA ESA VEZ EN PARÍS – (esto último lo decía con culpa en su alma) – pero bueno, ahora queda mucho tiempo para retribuirle... –

- Oye Phineas – con mirada dulce señaló Isa – ya tengo uno en el que pueden ayudarme tú y Ferb –

- Dime ¿Cuál? – emocionado dijo Phineas –

- Un parche de labrado en madera – y con entrecejo murmuró – Y saber que Candace lo logró aquella vez de las 50 insignias, y yo aún NO –

- Descuida Isabella, con la ayuda de Ferb y mía hoy la lograrás –

- Oh Phineas tú siempre tan amable – esas palabras ruborizaron algo al pelirrojo, pero, manteniendo la compostura, volvió a ver a Ferb, el cual, este como siempre, ya listo con planos, herramientas y diseños para labrar madera, lo volvió a ver a modo de un "manos a la obra" –

- Mira Isabella, ten y ve y escoge la que prefieras, Ferb y yo esperamos tu decisión - con voz clara y decidida sentenció Phineas –

- De acuerdo Phineas - y con carita dulce prosiguió – si quieres has modelos a escala y yo por mientras voy a tu cocina a tomar un poco de jugo, ¿de acuerdo? –

- Phineas algo tembloroso, síntoma típico de alguien que ama pero que no lo comprende, dijo –

- Claro, ve, Ferb y yo te haremos varios modelos; ah, y hay jugo de manzana, tu favorito – al decir ello Phineas casi muere de pena, pero quería hacerlo, le nacía realizarlo –

- Y todo ello lo veía Ferb, y lo notaba más allá de lo visible, pero no decía nada, no por indiferencia, sino para dejar que su hermanastro saliera del letargo y fuera más listo en esos temas –

- La mañana pasó como un viento borrascoso, tal cual incendio en bosque seco, y los modelos a escala estaban listos, e Isabella, luego de una merienda de jugo de manzana con un sándwich, salió a ver las diferentes opciones –

- Bien, vamos a ver – con un ojo clínico entrecerrado inició a ver las escalas presentadas –

- Puedes elegir cualquiera, todas son funcionales – señaló Phineas seguro de sí mismo –

- Excelente, ya que es de regla que funcionen para ganar la insignia – y casi sin terminar la frase, señaló un modelo específico con ceño decidido –

- ¡Este quiero!, el cepo – señaló el modelo Isabella, con algo de duda ya que aunque pensaba que se iba a ver extraño la escogencia, era el aparato con el que más familiaridad contaba, dado a que previamente lo conoció y manejó cuando logró su primer insignia de Máquinas Medievales, por ende era un "cariño" especial hacia esa herramienta de tortura -

- Phineas por dentro sorprendido por la elección, no lo entendía, pero no quería ofender preguntándole, así que solo rectificó junto a Ferb y él mencionó: -

- Claro, si es tu elección, lo hare, digo, lo haremos con gusto – y se dejó salir una sonrisa –

- Isa pensó: (Si Phineas, ¡Cumple mis deseos!) – pero al dejar trabajar su mente, su cara se tornó de rojo como sangre, a lo cual decidió mejor controlarse –

- Llegaba el medio de la tarde, y entre sierras, esmeriladoras de 3" y lijadoras, y ante la mirada de Isabella, el cepo, o esposas medievales, estaban listas –

- Bien Isabella – dijo Phin – ya está listo, un cepo del Siglo XVIII con toda la funcionalidad del caso – mientras lo describía, Ferb señalaba sus bondades: cierres por fuera a prueba de escape, avacado laqueado, y tamaño real, para ya sea pies o manos –

- Isabella – señaló Phineas – solo falta que tú lo pruebes para ganar tu parche, y como tú eres la única acá presente exploradora, vas a tener que ser tú la que entre en él –

- Isa al no notar maldad alguna en la sentencia, respondió –

- Claro Phineas, de inmediato –

- Al instante, Isa se sentó en el pasto del patio y colocó sus pies dentro del cepo abierto, hecho esto, Phineas dio la señal para que Ferb lo asegurara como la ley lo manda –

- Bien Isa, ¿Cómo se siente? –

- Algo justo, pero aceptable –

- Antes de poder dar la voz a Ferb para liberarla, el Grupo de las Exploradoras llegó a buscar a su líder, y donde más que el lugar de mayor recurrencia de Isabella, el patio Flynn-Fletcher –

- Gretchen, la segunda al mando, al ver a su líder en tal posición, la saludó pero con otra idea en mente, para lo cual se acercó a Phineas, este se aprestó a escuchar lo que iba a decirle, que dicho sea de paso se lo murmuró al oído, a lo cual Phineas solo exclamó un "¡en serio!", y volviendo la cara donde su hermanastro, le dijo a él: -

- Ferb, las exploradoras necesitan ayuda en su casa club, así que solicitan tu ayuda -

- Ferb, tan listo como siempre, entrevió que era una vil farsa, pero sin decir nada, tomó su caja de herramientas y salió al paso de la tropa –

- Al irse, Isa notó una mirada sospechosa en Phin, tal asesino antes de realizar su golpe, y no estaba equivocada: -

- Rodeándola, Phin inició a murmurarle a Isa: -

- Bien Isa, ¿estás cómoda? –

- Phineas ¿Qué pasa? –

- Nada – a lo cual acercándose más, martilló con su voz –

- Solo, que un pajarito me comentó que..., - haciendo un silencio sepulcral siguió – eres algo cosquilluda en tus pies – Con sonrisa malvada cerró su sentencia –

- Isabella, alarmada y desesperada por salir, trababa de salirse de su cárcel "hecha en casa" pero los seguros sofisticados eran mucho e infranqueables –

- Phineas astutamente dejó que chocara con la cerca del jardín y la rodeó, esto con el fin de que no tuviese escapatoria. Luego, de ello, tomándole los pies, empezó a desatarle las zapatillas, lo cual como reacción, Isa lejos de quejarse dejaba salir una que otra sonrisa nerviosa –

- Al terminar, Phin sacó las zapatillas, dejando al aire loas calcetas rosas que portaba Isa ese día, y sin advertencia del caso, inició tocando sus dedos delicadamente. La reacción de Isa fue más que obvia, su risa estaba descontrolada, y más aún cuando Phin descendió sus traviesos dedos hacia la planta y los entrededos, esto se mantuvo por un momento hasta que Phin notó que Isa se encontraba casi sin control de sus risas... –

- ¿Sabes algo Isa? –

- ¿QUÉ? – Respondió histérica –

Este juego sería más interesante si quito tus lindas calcetas... –

- Lo cual Isabella respondió –

- Phineas, soy muy feliz de que seas así ahora conmigo no me importa si me sigues torturando de esa forma, ya que por lo menos tengo tu atención, además, es un juego –

- Eso hizo sentir totalmente agradecido a Phineas, y levantándose mencionó –

- Ya vuelvo, tú toma aire... – y entrando a la casa, dejó a una Isa recobrando la respiración –

- En menos de 5 minutos, él volvió con algo escondido en su pantaloneta, y señaló: –

- Ahora, haremos esto más interesante... – y quitando las calcetas rosas, dejó los pies desnudos, y una Isa expectante y con alta sensibilidad. En seguida, tomando lo que llevaba escondido, oprimiéndole un botón, se escuchó un "bzzzzzzzzzzzzz" –

- Phineas, acaso eso es un... –

- Si Isa, un cepillo eléctrico, pero tranquila, es recién comprado –

- Phineas en retrospectiva, de lo que había leído y visto, que una de las formas más eficaces y mortales de hacerle cosquillas a alguien querido es con algo que rote y sea eléctrico, y en este caso, sería el cepillo eléctrico. –

- Así que, aplicándolo a Isa, ella de inmediato empezó a reír a carcajadas, descontroladas, casi ahogándose y sus costados empezaban a dolerle y lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –

- La sesión, o tortura amistosa, siguió alternando pies, hasta que Phineas notó que Isabella ya se encontraba al borde del colapso, lo cual hizo detenerlo y volviéndole a colocar las calcetas y las zapatillas, le sacó de las esposas, o cepo, como quieran llamarlo -

- Bien Isabella, ¿enojada conmigo? – Señaló Phin con un poco de remordimiento dado su conciencia inocente –

- No, para nada, más bien estuvo divertido Phineas – dijo de forma sincera – deberíamos repetirlo otro día – y pensando malvadamente: – (PERO ESTA VEZ TÚ EN LAS ESPOSAS) –

- Phineas respondió: - Si, ¡así es!, y por cierto, ¿te vas a llevar el cepo entero? –

- No, ya la insignia está lograda, pero si quieres guárdalo tú –

- Señalando ello, Isa acariciando la mejilla de Phineas salió del patio, y Phineas con nervios por ello entró a la casa, dejando sin saber las esposas fuera –

- Al mismo tiempo que entraba, pero sin verlo, Jeremy entraba por la puerta del patio, y antes de llamar a Candace notó las esposas, inmediatamente captando su uso "particular" murmuró: -

- Esposas para hacer cosquillas, mmmmmmmm... –

. Y casi gritando dijo: -

- ¡Candaceeee, ven, quiero mostrarte (y probarte) algo!... –


End file.
